


Earthly Delights

by notallbees



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alcohol, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Claude von Riegan, Breathplay, Choking, Fire Emblem: Three Houses Blue Lions Route Spoilers, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Friends to Lovers, Hair-pulling, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Making Out, Oral Sex, Pre-Timeskip | Academy Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Rimming, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Top Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd, Under-negotiated Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:08:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25055977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notallbees/pseuds/notallbees
Summary: Claude leaned closer, pressing their shoulders together. "You're right, I just came over to ask for a dance. But if you'd prefer to talk, I can do that too."Dimitri made a soft, thoughtful sound, but then he shook his head. "No, I—if I have to choose, I should prefer to dance."Claude laughed. "Then dance with me, Your Highness."Dimitri squinted at him, as though he were trying to determine whether Claude were teasing him or not. "Very well," he said after a moment.Claude drained his wineglass and set it down before offering Dimitri his hand and winking at him. "Let me lead, alright?"Claude and Dimitri get a little cosy at the ball.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Claude von Riegan
Comments: 26
Kudos: 266





	Earthly Delights

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Yasumii](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yasumii/gifts).



> I had a lot of fun writing this dynamic for them :3c

Claude was pleasantly warm, and still riding on a high after dancing with Professor Byleth. He wasn't the biggest fan of balls, but large social gatherings like this provided a priceless opportunity to observe everyone else with their guard down. Wandering past the nearest drinks table, Claude noticed Dimitri standing alone. He watched him for a minute or so; Dimitri was probably more comfortable in this kind of environment than he was, but he seemed ill at ease, his smile not quite reaching his eyes. Grinning, Claude scooped up two glasses and crossed the hall to greet him.

"Your Princeliness," he said, bowing low while keeping the wine glasses carefully aloft. "How do you do this fine evening?"

"Claude," Dimitri said, frowning slightly at Claude's handful. "Is it necessary for you to indulge so?"

Claude winked at him. "One of these is for you, Your Princeliness," he said, pressing a glass into Dimitri's hand. "Now, don't say I never gave you anything."

Dimitri stared at the drink, then at Claude, then he broke into a smile. "I see. Then thank you."

"You are most welcome," Claude said expansively. He moved to stand next to Dimitri, following his gaze to the crowded dance floor, and the two of them sipped their wine in a comfortable silence for a minute or so. Finally, Claude cleared his throat and said, "I'm sure a fair number of young men and women are still hoping for a dance with you, Your Princeliness."

"Perhaps," Dimitri said, with a wistful sigh.

Claude nudged him with an elbow. "Had enough of dancing?"

"It...reminds me of my mother and father," Dimitri said solemnly, surprising him. "The way things used to be in Fhirdiad, before—" He cut himself off suddenly, his brow creasing. "Please accept my apologies, I am certain you did not come over here to listen to me complain."

Claude leaned closer, pressing their shoulders together. "You're right, I just came over to ask for a dance. But if you'd prefer to talk, I can do that too."

Dimitri made a soft, thoughtful sound, but then he shook his head. "No, I—if I have to choose, I should prefer to dance."

Claude laughed. "Then dance with me, Your Highness." 

Dimitri squinted at him, as though he were trying to determine whether Claude were teasing him or not. "Very well," he said after a moment. 

Claude drained his wineglass and set it down before offering Dimitri his hand and winking at him. "Let me lead, alright?" 

Dimitri nodded, and Claude led him to the dance floor. Dimitri was a little stiff at first, but Claude had been watching him, and he had seen that Dimitri knew how to dance. His sudden clumsiness, combined with the way his ears had turned a fetching shade of pink, made butterflies flutter in Claude's chest, and he allowed himself to pull Dimitri a little closer as he twirled him around the dance floor. It was exhilarating. Dimitri was always so tightly wound—even more so of late—that it was warming to see him let himself go a little, clearly loosened by the alcohol he'd drunk. He smiled at Claude as they danced, a genuine smile for once, and he didn't protest when Claude let the hand on his hip slide a little lower. 

But when the song came to a close, Dimitri excused himself suddenly, retreating with only a curt bow. Claude glanced around, trying to determine if he'd somehow caused offence, but he was only left with the conviction that he wasn't finished with Dimitri just yet. 

Claude followed Dimitri across the hall and out into the quiet hallway. He looked to each side, and spotted the flutter of Dimitri's cape as he stepped outside into the wind. Claude followed, his cheeks burning in the cool air now that he'd left the heat of the ballroom. As he rounded the corner, he spotted Dimitri leaning heavily against one of the stone pillars of the cloister.

"...Your Highness?" Claude ventured softly.

Dimitri jerked upright, turning a wide-eyed look in Claude's direction. "Claude."

"Is something wrong?"

"N-no, I—"

"You just ran off on me," Claude continued, moving closer. Even in the dim light, he could see that Dimitri was flushed, and he took half a step back as Claude approached, so that his back was against the pillar. Claude pressed closer. "I'd hoped to steal a little more of your time."

Dimitri swallowed heavily. "I—forgive me, I did not mean to cause offence, I simply needed some air."

"Oh?" Claude moved in so that they were almost touching, and ran his fingertips down the outside of Dimitri's arm. "Had a little too much to drink, Highness?" He smirked. "Or perhaps you were afraid I'd noticed how much you were enjoying that dance."

Dimitri's eyes widened. "I—I'm afraid I don't understand your meaning."

Claude grinned. "I think you do, Your Princeliness." He slid his knee between Dimitri's thighs, pressing against the bulge in his trousers, his stomach leaping with the risk he was about to take. He leaned up to whisper against Dimitri's mouth. "I think you want to come back to my room with me and enjoy yourself some more."

Dimitri stared back at him. He opened his mouth, perhaps to protest, but Claude pressed against him more insistently and a faint shudder passed over him. Dimitri swallowed, then he spoke again, his voice rough. "Claude," he managed, eyes still wide and fearful. "I cannot—that is, it would not be appropriate to—"

"Mm, I'm not really a fan of _appropriate_ ," Claude murmured, sliding his hands up to bracket Dimitri's chest against the wall. "But I _am_ a fan of seeing what you look like under that stuffy uniform."

"I—" Dimitri hesitated, wetting his lower lip with his tongue. 

"At least grant me a kiss, Highness," Claude purred. 

Dimitri licked his lips again, his gaze dropping to Claude's own mouth. "A kiss?"

"Aye," Claude murmured, tilting his head. His heart was pounding; he hoped it wasn't obvious to Dimitri. He was gambling on Dimitri being even less experienced than he was, though from the way Dimitri trembled against him, he had little to fear in that arena. "Tonight is meant to be a celebration, after all. Won't you celebrate with me?"

"I—yes," Dimitri whispered. 

Heart leaping, Claude lifted his face another inch and pressed their lips together softly. At first Dimitri didn't respond, but then he made a broken sound in his throat and clutched at Claude's shoulders, drawing him closer and kissing him back clumsily. It was evident that Dimitri had never been kissed before, and Claude did his best to guide him as Dimitri clumsily mashed their mouths together. Despite their inexperience, despite the spit on his chin, and the way his bottom lip already felt bruised from the crush of Dimitri's teeth against, unfamiliar heat poured down Claude's spine, and he wrapped his arms around Dimitri's neck and kissed him harder, tugging at handfuls of his hair.

"Oh—oh Goddess, Claude," Dimitri moaned when they parted for breath, both panting. "I'll do it, I'll—let's go back to your room, please."

Claude shuddered, and gave Dimitri's hair another sharp tug, before running his tongue from the corner of Dimitri's mouth up to his cheek. Dimitri gasped, and his fingers dug into Claude's hips almost painfully. 

"Please," Dimitri begged.

Claude pulled away from him. "Follow me."

—

It was still early in the evening for students to be returning to bed, and they didn't see anyone as they made their way to the dormitories. Claude had barely closed the door behind them before Dimitri backed him up against it, kissing him hard. Already he'd improved a little from his first painful attempt, and Claude sighed against his lips as he tilted his head back for more. Dimitri's earlier hesitance was gone. He poured himself into Claude with unnatural fervour, clutching and tearing at his clothes hard enough that Claude felt several seams start to give. 

"Mm, easy, easy—!" he said, putting his hands against Dimitri's chest and pushing him away. 

Dimitri stared at him, eyes wide and his mouth open and panting. His lips were so red from being kissed; Claude found his gaze lingering there for several moments before he was able to lift his eyes to meet Dimitri's startled gaze. There was something wild and unfamiliar in his eyes, and Claude had a suspicion he was walking dangerously close to whatever it was that haunted the young prince of late, making him look wan and tired, wary like a hunted beast. 

Claude ran his hands over Dimitri's chest, then tugged at the fastening of his uniform. "My earlier request still stands," he murmured, giving Dimitri a sly look. 

"And—you too," Dimitri whispered earnestly, as he dropped his hands to his chest and began to unfasten his clothing. 

"Me too," Claude agreed, reaching out to help Dimitri, and kissing him again clumsily. 

Claude's room was as messy as usual; he hadn't intended on entertaining anyone tonight, least of all a crown prince, and Claude did his best to guide Dimitri safely across the treacherous maze of his bedroom floor without untangling himself from him. They collapsed onto his bed, still wrenching at each other's clothing—Claude heard at least one item tear—and panting between hazy kisses. 

"I've—I've never—" Dimitri gasped, when Claude rolled him onto his back and began to strip him of his trousers and smallclothes together. 

Claude laughed. "Neither have I," he said breathlessly. He gave another tug and finally tossed aside Dimitri's clothing, looking over him as he lay splayed on the bed in only his undershirt and the torn remnants of his shirt. Dimitri's hair was tousled, his cheeks aflame, and his eyes were very bright and fixed intently on Claude as he peeled his own shirt over his head, then shed his smalls. 

Dimitri swallowed heavily. "You're—beautiful," he whispered.

"Nudity suits me," Claude said with a wink, before moving back onto the bed. He climbed on top of Dimitri, and grinned when Dimitri's arms wrapped around him. "You're quite the specimen yourself, Highness."

With a growl, Dimitri seized him about the waist and rolled him over, almost off the bed entirely. Claude's head hung over the edge, and he laughed softly when Dimitri started to mouth hungrily at his neck, teeth scraping over his bare skin. Dimitri's cock was hot and solid against the inside of his thigh, and as Claude clung to him, trying to avoid being tipped onto the floor, Dimitri started to grind against him, his cock stuttering against Claude's thigh, and then his backside, spreading sticky fluid against his skin. 

"Easy," Claude gasped, as Dimitri's thrusts became faster, more erratic. "Dimitri—Your Highness—" 

Dimitri was thrusting between his legs, his face buried in Claude's chest, his cock occasionally wedging up against Claude's hole with his frantic movements. It made Claude shudder, wanting more, yet at the back of his mind he was already scrambling for a way to wrest back control of the situation. In desperation, Claude seized a handful of Dimitri's hair and tugged sharply, pulling his head back. 

Dimitri yelped, his thrusts stuttering to a halt. His eyes were wide, but he didn't seem nervous so much as _excited_ , his breathing coming fast and his cheeks flushing. 

"Lie on your back again," Claude instructed gently. 

With clumsy movements, Dimitri extricated himself before offering a hand to Claude to help him up. As they repositioned themselves on the bed, Claude straddling Dimitri's thighs, his balls nudged up against Dimitri's, and the other boy gasped. Grinning, Claude rolled his hips forward, grinding his cock against Dimitri's hip. 

"Claude," Dimitri sighed. He leaned up to try and kiss him, but Claude shook his head. He put a hand on Dimitri's shoulder and pushed him back down against the bed. 

"Do you like doing as you're told, Your Princeliness?"

Dimitri swallowed, and Claude watched the attractive bob of his throat. His stomach jangled with nerves like a ring of keys on someone's belt. After a moment, Dimitri nodded, and Claude had to swallow down the burning rush of desire that filled his throat. 

"Good boy," Claude managed at last. He trailed his fingertips across Dimitri's chest. "Do you want to be inside me?"

Again, Dimitri nodded eagerly. 

"Tell me," Claude whispered.

Dimitri licked his lips. "I w-want to be inside you."

"Tell me you want to fuck me."

"I want to f-fuck you," Dimitri gasped.

Claude sighed, heat rushing down his spine and making his balls tingle. "I think we can make that happen." He leaned over and reached beneath his bed, where he fished out a tin of grease he normally used to oil his bows. Dimitri watched him with wide eyes as he scooped out a generous amount on his fingers. "Do you touch yourself, Your Highness?"

Dimitri whimpered. "What—do you mean?"

"I mean, do you bring yourself off?" Claude asked, bringing his other hand down to wrap around Dimitri's cock. Dimitri responded by arching against the bed, almost bucking Claude off him in the process, and moaning loudly enough to be heard three rooms away. His cock jumped in Claude's palm, hot and wanting. Claude grinned and squeezed it gently. "From the feel of this thing, I'd say not."

"S-sometimes," Dimitri gasped. "If I—am plagued by impure thoughts. O-or when I feel f-feverish. Oh, Claude—"

"That's it, Highness," Claude purred, giving him a slow stroke. No wonder Dimitri was so uptight if he only ever touched himself when it became too much for him to resist. Dimitri was panting, clutching at the sheets below him, and watching him with such naked adoration that even Claude began to feel a little discomfited by it. "Are you going to spend?" he murmured, brushing the loop of his fingers around the sensitive lip at the tip of Dimitri's cock. 

Dimitri gave a shaky nod. 

Immediately, Claude released his cock, and Dimitri moaned, hips chasing the contact, his cock bouncing in the cool air. "Tut tut, Highness," Claude murmured. He hesitated, then he gave Dimitri's cock a light slap, making it bounce against his stomach. 

Dimitri cried out, his head tilting back against the pillow, baring his throat. His fists clenched in the sheets again, and Claude heard a telltale ripping sound as they gave under the pressure. The realisation of how easily Dimitri could hurt him sent a shiver running down his spine, and Claude didn't waste any more time before reaching back to rub the grease into his quivering hole. He had one finger inside himself by the time Dimitri returned to him, blinking and breathing hard. His cock oozed onto his belly, making a wet patch on his undershirt. Dimitri's eyes flickered from Claude's face to his flushed cock, to the awkward bend of his arm and shoulder. "Are you...?"

"Clearing a path," Claude said with as much breathless bravado as he could muster, and winked at him. "Unlike you, I like to play around with myself now and then."

"Oh, Claude," Dimitri moaned. He untangled his fingers from the torn sheets and placed them over Claude's knees. His hands were big and warm, and Claude shuddered at the thought of Dimitri's fingers pressing inside him. 

Claude had whiled away at least one afternoon lecture imagining Dimitri's fingers in his mouth, or wrapped around his cock. They were long and slender, with large joints and blunt, well-kept nails.

"Touch me," Claude instructed, making a grab for Dimitri's wrist. He tugged the other boy's hand over his hip, and shivered when Dimitri's fingertips shyly pressed in to feel where his own finger was buried inside himself. 

"That—that's—Goddess, you're wonderful," Dimitri murmured.

Claude laughed. "Let me hear more of those honeyed words, beautiful."

Dimitri shuddered. He was still stroking his fingertips around Claude's hole, his brow slightly creased. 

Claude bit his lip. "Want to loosen me up for your cock?" When Dimitri nodded eagerly, Claude presented him with the grease tin, and watched as he scooped some out. "Go slow," Claude murmured, removing his own finger, and guiding Dimitri's hand to the right place. "But push it right in, I can take it."

With a whimper, Dimitri did as he was told, and Claude shuddered when he felt it breach him. "Claude, oh, you feel—"

"It's going to feel even better around your cock," Claude murmured, pressing back against Dimitri's hand. "Yeah, move it around a bit— _oh_ , yes, just like that—"

"I—I want—" Dimitri began, and trailed off helplessly, shaking his head. He thrust his finger in deeper, almost raising Claude off his lap with the strength of his wrist. 

Claude gasped, hands landing on Dimitri's chest to steady himself. "Another," he moaned, grinding his hips down. "Dimitri—"

"Yes," Dimitri groaned, and then he was pressing a second blunt fingertip at Claude's hole, and easing inside slowly.

"Oh yes," Claude gasped, tensing up briefly before forcing himself to relax into it. "That's it, let me feel you."

Dimitri watched him, his gaze patient and curious. "Does it hurt?"

Claude shook his head. "It's—overwhelming," he murmured, shuddering. "It's good."

"You feel like—like you have magic under your skin," Dimitri whispered in wonderment, running the fingertips of his other hand over Claude's chest and stomach. "You're incredible."

Claude laughed weakly. "Hush, you're going to ruin my ego." He lowered himself down, planting a clumsy kiss on Dimitri's mouth, groaning against his lips when Dimitri's fingers curled inside him. "G-gods—goddess, I—oh, _yes_."

"Is it—pleasing to you?" Dimitri whispered. 

"It's perfect," Claude groaned. He pressed kisses along Dimitri's jaw, then caught Dimitri's earlobe between his teeth and bit it hard. 

Dimitri whimpered beneath him, clutching at Claude's hip with his free hand, so hard that Claude hissed through his teeth. "S-sorry," Dimitri whispered, snatching his hand away. "Did I hurt you?"

"Nothing I can't handle," Claude soothed, laughing. He slid his hand up into Dimitri's hair, and grabbing a handful of it, he yanked Dimitri's head back sharply, baring his throat. 

"Nn—Claude," Dimitri whimpered. 

Claude hummed, then he lowered his head, and dragged his teeth over Dimitri's throat. 

"O-oh," Dimitri gasped, grabbing at him again, unconsciously digging his fingers deeper inside Claude. "Claude, oh gosh—"

"Dimitri," Claude sighed, clenching his fingers more tightly in Dimitri's hair, feeling him squirm. "Tell me you want to fuck me."

Dimitri swallowed audibly. "I want to fuck you." 

Excitement rippled through Claude's chest, and he planted a swift kiss on Dimitri's mouth before he sat up. "Alright, give me a minute." Rising from the bed, Claude grabbed a cloth and the tin of grease. He dipped the cloth in the bowl of water by the window, and used it to wipe off Dimitri's fingers, before dipping his own in the grease and slathering it over Dimitri's cock, and reaching between his own legs again. Thus prepared, he slung his leg over Dimitri's hips, and holding the other boy's cock in place, began to bear down on it. 

Dimitri gave a high whine in his throat, grabbing for Claude's thighs. "Wait, wait," he begged, his eyes shut tight.

Claude hesitated, balancing on his knees. "Too much?" he panted.

Dimitri nodded tightly. 

"Here." Claude reached out and pinched the skin of Dimitri's bicep. He pinched hard, twisting his fingers, enough to leave a stark bruise. 

Dimitri yelped, trying to pull away, his eyes flying open. "Claude—!"

Claude grinned. "Still about to spend?"

"Ah—" Dimitri licked his bottom lip slowly. "No, I don't believe so."

"Good!" Claude said, laughing. He pushed himself up on his knees, and moved to Dimitri's side. "Why don't you get on top of me, then you can go at your own pace."

Dimitri hesitated, staring at him openly. "Are you sure?"

Claude nodded. "I trust you." He lay down, gesturing for Dimitri to come closer again. "Let's give it a try."

"A-alright." Dimitri sat up, then clumsily moved between Claude's spread thighs. A blush tore across his cheeks as he looked down at Claude, and Claude laughed and reached up to cup Dimitri's face. 

"Alright?" he asked.

Dimitri nodded wordlessly. Reaching down between their bodies, he fumbled for a few moments until he finally managed to get them aligned, the head of his cock nudging at Claude's slippery, willing hole. Delicious anticipation rolled up from Claude's gut, and he watched Dimitri's face eagerly as he moved closer, settling his arms either side of Claude's head. But then he froze, a strange look coming over him. 

"Claude, is that—why is there a dagger beneath your pillow?" 

Momentary panic rippled down Claude's spine, but he carefully kept his face neutral. "Are you saying you _don't_ keep a weapon by your bed, Your Highness?"

Dimitri frowned down at him. "Beside it, of course, but never _in_ —"

"Shh, shh," Claude hushed, cupping a hand around the back of his neck and tugging him down to kiss him. "I promise I have no plans to use it on you. Now, are you going to be a good boy and fuck me, or shall I go back to the great hall and find someone else…?"

That spurred Dimitri on as surely as if Claude had struck him with a whip. With a growl, he wrenched Claude's knee higher and thrust into him deeper, groaning as he sank in to the hilt. 

"Ah—!" Claude gasped, the breath punched out of him by the sudden motion. It felt so different to be filled like this, more than he'd imagined, and he took a few moments to gather himself, his breathing short and shallow. Dimitri was...bigger than he'd anticipated, but not more than he could manage. When he'd adjusted finally, he realised that Dimitri still had yet to move except for the slight shifting of his hips, each movement sending little sparks running down Claude's legs. Claude slipped his fingers into Dimitri's hair again. "Are you okay? It's not too much?"

Dimitri had paused, dropping his head to Claude's chest with a whimper. He shook his head at Claude's words, drawing in a deep breath, before lifting his eyes to Claude's again. There was something in his gaze that hadn't been there before, some animal quality that made Claude's heart hammer. 

"I've—wanted you," Dimitri growled, and drawing back his hips he began to thrust slowly. 

Claude clutched at his shoulders. "You have me."

Dimitri seemed not to hear him. He started to move his hips rhythmically, groaning at first, deep in his chest, as though he wanted to keep the sound within but couldn't manage it. Claude hitched his leg higher as best he could, trying to meet Dimitri's thrusts, though his own effort quickly became useless. After a few minutes of grinding into him, short and deep, Dimitri started to pull out for longer strokes. He pressed his hand into the underside of Claude's knee, bending his leg up higher and fucking into him harder, faster. 

"D-Dimitri," Claude gasped, clutching at the sheets. One hand brushed the hilt of the dagger beneath his pillow, and the suggestion of it sent heat rushing to his ears. Dimitri seemed like he was losing control, his voice coming out in grunts and ragged gasps, his head down as he started to pound into Claude with single minded determination. The bed creaked dramatically with each thrust, the wooden frame knocking against the wall. 

The sight of Dimitri leaning over him, sweat starting to stick his hair to the side of his face, made Claude shudder, fear and arousal tearing through him. He'd sensed that there was more to Dimitri, especially of late; there was a darkness behind his eyes, seeping out from beneath his skin, and Claude realised that he was on the edge of seeing it released. He reached for one of Dimitri's hands, lifting it from the bed and bringing it to his own throat. 

"Dimitri," he said again, his voice thick. He swallowed heavily, holding Dimitri's fervent gaze. 

"Don't—" Dimitri whispered, though he didn't pull his hand away. 

Claude clamped Dimitri's fingers firmly around his neck, holding them closed with his own. "I trust you," he whispered, watching Dimitri intently. 

Dimitri swallowed. He looked closed to tears. His movements stuttered, slowing briefly, and Claude groaned and tried to press down against him. 

"Don't stop," Claude moaned. 

"Claude, please—"

Taking his free hand away from the vicinity of his hidden dagger, Claude swung his arm in a wide arc and slapped Dimitri hard on the thigh. Startled, Dimitri gave a yelp, and for just a moment he pressed down on Claude's throat, enough to threaten, though not enough to impede his breathing. 

"Harder," Claude instructed, without making it clear whether he meant Dimitri's hand or his cock.

With a groan, Dimitri planted his knees into the bed, almost lifting Claude's hips into his lap, and started to fuck him harder, grinding in deep with each thrust, slow and punishing. Claude threw his head back and moaned, heat pouring over him. His cock jerked against his stomach, dripping on his bare skin. As Dimitri fucked him, he kept his hand on Claude's throat, occasionally tensing or squeezing, but always holding, just enough pressure to impede Claude's breathing very slightly. 

"G-gods," Claude gasped, twisting his hands in the sheets once more as he felt himself being shoved further up the bed. "Dimitri—oh don't stop, f-fuck—"

He wasn't sure that Dimitri _could_ have stopped if he'd asked; his pace was picking up again, his breath coming out as soft, broken animal sounds, his sweaty fringe hanging in his eyes. Claude felt like a common whore being used and wrung out, and the thought briefly thrilled him, before his mind drifted on again. 

Dimitri was losing control, his hand clamping too tightly around Claude's throat. Claude tried to push him away, but Dimitri didn't even seem to notice. He pressed down harder, cutting off Claude's airway entirely as he thrust forward, burying his cock as deep inside Claude as he could. He shook, and shook, clearly trembling with the force of his orgasm, while underneath him Claude started to flail, grabbing at Dimitri's wrist as he fought for air. He was afraid, suddenly, but it only lasted a second before Dimitri suddenly wrenched his hand away, and Claude drew in a deep, shuddering breath. 

"Oh, Claude—Claude," Dimitri gasped, clutching at his face, leaning close to him. "Claude, can you hear me? Are you alright? I'm so sorry, I—"

"I'm fine," Claude said hoarsely. 

"Oh Saints," Dimitri whimpered. He pressed kisses to Claude's cheeks, to the damp corners of his eyes, the soft curve of his mouth. "Thank the Goddess. Claude, I'm so sorry, I—I don't know what came over me."

Claude ran his fingers through Dimitri's damp hair, brushing it back from his face. "Shh, all is well."

Whimpering again, Dimitri sought his mouth and kissed him with desperate heat, clutching Claude close to him. Claude urged him deeper, pressing his tongue into Dimitri's mouth as he gently slid an arm around his neck, trying to reassure him that he was alright. When they broke apart, Dimitri started to kiss down Claude's neck, then his chest. He pulled out of him with a slick pop and a rush of wetness, and then he continued down, dragging his mouth over Claude's sticky belly, skirting past his aching cock. 

"Where are you going?" Claude whispered, arousal jumping in his belly once more. 

Dimitri didn't answer. Instead he lifted Claude's hips with both hands and dove down between his legs, running his tongue over Claude's hole, lapping up the mess he'd made. 

"Dimitri!" Claude gasped, grabbing for the wooden headboard. "What're you doing—"

"I want to taste you," Dimitri mumbled, the words barely distinguishable, pressed as they were into Claude's flesh. "All of you." 

With a sigh and a groan, Claude relaxed into it by degrees, slowly adjusting to the strange, alien sensation of Dimitri's tongue running over his hole, the strange pressure of his mouth around it, kissing, sucking slowly. When he'd done with that, he moved up to take Claude's cock in his mouth instead, 

"O-oh, gods, Dimitri," Claude moaned, fisting a hand in Dimitri's hair. He gave it a sharp tug, but didn't pull him away, instead using his grasp to push his cock deeper into Dimitri's throat. 

Dimitri moaned, fingers scrabbling at Claude's hips, his eyes fluttering shut in apparent delight as he swallowed around Claude's cock. He drew off after a minute, running his tongue up and down it, tugging on the fold of Claude's foreskin with his lips, taking both of his balls in his mouth and sucking them with apparent relish. When he tired of teasing, and when Claude gave his hair a particularly insistent tug, Dimitri returned to his main focus, taking Claude's cock in his mouth and sucking him with enthusiasm.

Claude came with a soft groan, hips bucking slightly in Dimitri's hold. Dimitri kept working him as he spent himself, swallowing down his seed and sucking him clean. He didn't stop even as the sensation began to tip over into _too much_ , and Claude whimpered as he came a second time, his orgasm weaker but the shudders that tore through him stronger. 

"Enough," he gasped, half-laughing. "Dimitri, please—"

"Mm." Dimitri released him with some reluctance, lowering him to the bed, before curling around him like a sleepy dog. 

Overwhelmed by the aftermath of his orgasm, Claude put his arms around Dimitri and gathered him close, basking in the hazy glow. He could still smell, faintly, the wine on Dimitri's breath, and he had no doubt the Prince would regret this in the morning, but that mattered little. Claude hadn't gone to him seeking romance or commitment, after all. He pushed his fingers into Dimitri's sweaty hair, brushing it back from his face, and Dimitri made a soft, longing sound and pressed closer. He pushed his face into Claude's neck, lips soft and damp against Claude's skin. 

"That's it," Claude murmured, running his fingers over Dimitri's broad shoulders, down the slender length of his back, tracing the length of his spine. He kissed Dimitri's temple. "Stay a little longer."

—

The morning after the ball, Claude ejected a confused, half-woken Dimitri from his room before first light. His whispered assurance that the _last_ place Dimitri should be seen coming out of was the bedroom of Claude von Riegan seemed to have little effect on Dimitri, who only stood in the hallway staring at him like a lost kitten, before hanging his head and trudging up the hall to his own room. 

The strange parting gave Claude a moment's pause, but he shook it off and went back to bed to recoup some of the sleep he'd lost the night before. He imagined that would be an end to it.

Over the next few days, however, Claude couldn't help but notice the shift in Dimitri's behaviour. He'd been looking ragged in the weeks leading up to the ball, but now he seemed tired and ill constantly. His eyes followed Claude whenever they were in the same room, but there was no longing in his gaze: rather, he seemed _hungry_. 

Several nights later, Claude found Dimitri in the training grounds, going through drills with a wooden training sword. For several minutes, Claude watched in silence, as Dimitri lunged and thrust and span. His usually elegant, controlled movements seemed...off, somehow. His movements used too much energy, his strokes and swings went wide, and as Claude watched, Dimitri swung at a training dummy and obliterated it in a sudden burst of matchsticks and sawdust. Breathing hard, Dimitri crouched down in the dust, letting his sword fall to the ground, and put both hands over his head, clutching handfuls of his own hair.

For a moment, Claude almost resolved to go and find Dedue, suspecting that Dimitri may be unwell, but then the Prince heaved a long, slow breath, and stood, his hands falling to his sides. He picked up the fallen sword, taking it over to the rack of practice weapons, and trading it for his favoured lance. It was clear that he meant to work himself until he dropped, and Claude frowned as he stepped out from behind the pillar and announced himself softly.

"Is this a private session, or may anyone join?"

Dimitri looked round sharply, fumbling his stance in his surprise. "Claude. What do you do here?"

"Perhaps I was looking for you," Claude said in a playful tone. "Although from where I stand, you're looking a little sloppy, Highness."

Dimitri stiffened, his flushed face turning cold. "I did not ask for your assessment of—"

"Spar with me, Your Princeliness?" Claude interrupted.

Dimitri blinked the sweat out of his eyes, his gaze following Claude as he walked a slow circle around Dimitri. Finally, he nodded. 

Grinning, Claude shed his jacket, and picked up a practice lance. He approached Dimitri, though he didn't yet come too close; Dimitri had the look of a caged animal, driven mad by its captivity. They circled one another for a minute or two, then Claude affected a feint, and Dimitri swung into his space with a roar. Claude ducked him nimbly, leading Dimitri aside and then thwacking him across the backs of his thighs. 

With another roar, Dimitri rounded on him, and Claude's blood started to sing. He danced on his toes as he led Dimitri this way and that, rarely drawing him in by feinting, but more than enough times managing to dodge his powerful strikes by way of his superior dexterity. Where Dimitri was a hammer, Claude was a knife, sharp and precise. As a hammer, however, Dimitri was powerful, and Claude absorbed more than one blow that echoed through his bones, certain to leave bruising in their wake. 

After a few minutes, Claude began to tire of dodging and weaving constantly, as Dimitri showed no sign of giving up his assault. He had the same, feral gleam in his eyes that he'd had when he fucked Claude the night of the ball, and Claude realised at last that Dimitri was angry with him. Angry, or hurt perhaps, that Claude had turned him out with so little care. Claude didn't know him well, but he was certain that Dimitri opened his heart to very few, and it was clear that their encounter had been more for him than a meeting of warm bodies. 

"Feeling a little tired?" Claude taunted, when Dimitri hesitated. 

Dimtiri growled and lunged at him with his weapon. "Why have you come to torment me?" he demanded. "Was it not enough to take my—" Here, he faltered, his face falling, the anger melting off him. He hung back, shoulders sloping inward. "I thought—you and I—"

Discomfort seized Claude's chest. With a careful swing of his lance, he scooped it beneath Dimitri's calves and brought him crashing to the ground, his lance clattering out of his hand. He made a wounded noise as he hit the ground, and looked up at Claude wide-eyed, the hurt apparent in his eyes.

Tossing aside his own weapon, Claude advanced on him. He kicked Dimitri's feet apart, then standing over him, he placed one foot over the swell of Dimitri's cock in his trousers and pressed down. 

Dimitri made a choking sound, his hands scrabbling at the dirt.

"Stop," Claude said softly, and Dimitri instantly fell still, blinking up at him. 

"Claude," Dimitri whispered, his voice uncertain. He licked his lips slowly, and Claude watched the pink tip of his tongue, thinking about that tongue between his legs, and curled around his cock. 

Realising that he could feel Dimitri's cock swelling beneath his boot, Claude pressed down harder. "Go and take a bath," he said in a low voice, leaning down closer. "Then come to my room again when you're clean." Claude smiled. "Is that what you want?"

Dimitri stared up at him. After a moment, he nodded solemnly. 

Claude smirked. "Good boy."

**Author's Note:**

> [find me on twitter](https://twitter.com/notallbees/status/1280981233707749377) | [my dimiclaude fic](https://archiveofourown.org/works?utf8=%E2%9C%93&commit=Sort+and+Filter&work_search%5Bsort_column%5D=revised_at&include_work_search%5Brelationship_ids%5D%5B%5D=33280939&work_search%5Bother_tag_names%5D=&work_search%5Bexcluded_tag_names%5D=&work_search%5Bcrossover%5D=&work_search%5Bcomplete%5D=&work_search%5Bwords_from%5D=&work_search%5Bwords_to%5D=&work_search%5Bdate_from%5D=&work_search%5Bdate_to%5D=&work_search%5Bquery%5D=&work_search%5Blanguage_id%5D=&fandom_id=23985107&user_id=notallbees)
> 
> on a scale of 1-10 how badly bruised is claude do u think


End file.
